Guide Mark II
|-|Guide Mark II= |-|The Bird= Character Synopsis The Guide Mark II was the second, more powerful version of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy created by Infinidim Enterprises for the Vogons to finish their job of destroying the Earth once and for all. The Vogons then created it in order to fulfill their goal of completely annihilating Earth. It used a process called Reverse Temporal Engineering to trigger a series of seemingly random events to cause a desired outcome in the present, and to this end, it destroyed every version of Earth in every universe. The Guide Mark II takes the appearance of a pitch-black Pikka bird, while at the same time having a very vivid blue and pink coloration. Attempts to determine its size are seemingly futile. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-B Name: The Guide Mark II, The Guide, The Bird, The Bird Guide, "The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy", Professor Stephen Hawking Origin: The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy Gender: None, it's avatars can appear however it wishes Age: Less Than a Year old from the main character's perspective, technically irrelevant Classification: Higher Dimensional, Self Aware Supercomputer/"Travel Guide", The Only Thing in Existence without a "filter" on its perception Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toonforce, Reality Warping, Large Size (Type 10), Immortality (At least types 1, 3, 8 and 9, reliant on perception, likely as a concept), Abstract Existence, Perception Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Creation (Created an entire reality for Arthur, Random, Trillian, and Ford), Quantum Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (As he controls the entire Hitchiker's multiverse, should have the ability of the Total Perspective Vortex which can affect and even destroy souls), Probability Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Effortlessly mind controlled a spaceship pilot, should have better mind control capabilities than anything else in verse), Causality Manipulation (Can direct any action in the past or present to any result it desires), Acausality, Parallel Existence (Types 1, 3 and 4. It exists all throughout the multiverse and different versions of it can act on its behalf), Non-Corporeal, Space-Time Manipulation (Can control the fabric of the multiverse), Void Manipulation, Can become Omnipresent, Technological Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Above beings who could use pure bad news as a power source), Matter Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Mathematics Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid Godly, can return from nonexistence), likely many others Destructive Ability: Hyperverse level (Controls all the very fabric of the multiverse, up to at least 22 Spatio-Temporal Dimensions in Mostly Harmless. Stated to be, an entity without "filter", as such, The Guide Mark II can perceive and interact with all planes of existence held in the multiverse. Views all of existence as nothing more than zero size and is akin to a point on a piece of paper. Was capable of becoming one with all Spatio-Temporal Dimensions in the multiverse. Implied to have the ability to destroy all of reality, if they truly desired so) Speed: Immeasurable (The entire multiverse has zero size from it's perspective, as a result, it exists outside of normal Space-Time. Can interact with dimensions higher than the 3rd). potentially able to become Omnipresent '(Was capable of merging with all planes of existence and ultimately becoming one with the entire multiverse, despite void it as nothing more than a zero sized dot) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (By sheer size, he dwarfs an infinite multiverse) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Hyperverse level '(Unaffected by occurrences within the multiverse, of which it dwarfs to the extend where it's nothing more than a dot, akin to a single point on a massive sheet of paper. Was becoming one with at least 22 Dimensional Space) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Hyperverse level (Can interact with anything it perceives, which includes up to 22 higher dimensions) Standard Equipment: none Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Views every single event across time and space in every single universe and likely all higher planes of existence, including all higher dimensions, knows every single possible outcome of every single event before it happens) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Crazy Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Supreme Beings Category:Gods Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Comic Relief Category:Books Category:Birds Category:Large Size Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toonforcers Category:Quantum Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Probability Benders Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Abstract Beings Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Technology Users Category:Time Benders Category:Information Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Mathematics Users Category:Creation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Parallel Existence Users Category:Tier 1